


The Right Price

by clairedevil89



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fisting, Kidnapping, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rape, Sex Slave, foggy gets hurt, matt and foggy get kidnapped, matt wants to save foggy, matt's poor decisions, other character will be added, sax as a payment, someone will rescue them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedevil89/pseuds/clairedevil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy are kidnapped, and kept locked in a room in a warehouse. Foggy was injured during their capture, and Matt can smell the infection spreading with each passing day.</p><p>Matt is pretty sure Foggy is dying, but when he asks their captors for help, they ask how he will pay them for the medication. Matt can tell at least one of the men is attracted to him, so he offers himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt:  
> Matt and Foggy are kidnapped, and kept locked in a room in a warehouse. Foggy was injured during their capture, and Matt can smell the infection spreading with each passing day.  
> Matt is pretty sure Foggy is dying, but when he asks their captors for help, they ask how he will pay them for the medication. Matt can tell at least one of the men is attracted to him, so he offers himself.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed, so please, feel free to point out any error you may find, or just give me a feedback!

Matt came back to life in a numbed world. His usually hypersensitive body was barely aware of its own extremities. He could hear there were people around him, but everything was a mixture of noises and heartbeat and breathes and sweat and… they had drugged him, Matt decided, but he didn’t try to move. If they wanted him unconscious that would lead him to a new dose, and he needed his senses to be fully operative if he wanted get himself out of this mess.

He kept his eyes closed and forced himself to stay perfectly still and relaxed.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next time, he discovered he could feel his whole body, and that his senses were coming back. The ground was cold and humid, dusty. He wasn't alone in the room, but whoever his companion was, he was still out cold. His heartbeat had something he was familiar with, but everything was still confused, so Matt couldn’t exactly pinpoint who he was.

* * *

 

Foggy. Matt’s eyes snapped open when the drugs went finally off and he could hear the heartbeat loud and clear.

What? Why Foggy was here? What had happened? 

He was out patrolling when he had been kidnapped, wasn’t he? Then why had they taken Foggy, too?

Matt closed his eyes and focused on his own memories. He had to remembered what had happened and how long had he been out. 

He had stayed in the office until late, working on a pro-bono case for a young woman who had pressed charges against his husband because he used to get drunk and hurt her and their little kid, who was only five.

Then what?

Had he appointment with Foggy at Josie’s? 

Nope. Foggy had been working late on a case, too, so they didn’t meet that night.

Even if they didn’t work together anymore, they sometimes met after leaving their offices to have a drink, or dinner, or just watch a movie together. No matter what, their friendship was still as strong as before; Foggy wouldn’t stop worrying about Matt.

Had he put the suit on that night?

He could feel the silk on his skin. He was wearing one of his shirt. He touched his own face, just to be sure, but he felt only his own skin. No mask.

Okay. 

No. Nothing was okay.

Foggy.

He had to think about Foggy. To get him out of here. 

He tried to stand, but his legs refused to obey, and he fell back on his knees. 

He groaned in pain.

A metallic clung informed him that his ankle was connected to the floor with and heavy chain. He just hoped it was long enough to reach for his friend.

He crawled toward him, and he was glad when he discovered he could reach for Foggy. 

He sighed in relief and took his hand.

“M-Matt?”

The sound of his own name made him jump. He hadn’t realize Foggy was awake too.

“Foggy… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sor-”

“Matt, shush… Matty.” Foggy interrupted him, and his voice was low and rough, almost drowsy “It’s not… your fault. It’s o-okay”

And Matt, for a second, wanted to believe him, but, of course, he couldn’t. 

In the best scenario, their captors were some little criminals they’d pissed off in one of their cases, some little boss who had seen ‘The Godfather’ too many times. In a middle one, this is a Daredevil-related thing and Foggy was just a collateral damage, but Matt threw this option away from his mind really fast. They’ve captured Matt Murdock, the blind lawyer, not Daredevil. 

The worst case scenario was that he had screw everything up when he’d gone to Rykers prison to see Wilson Fisk, and this was his revenge for threatening him. 

“Matt. Talk to me. Please, say something”

“I’m here, Foggy. I’m here”

And then his ears caught something strange in Foggy’s voice. It wasn’t just sleepy for the drugs as he had thought, Foggy should have been awake like Matt right now. 

He sniffed the air, then his friend’s body.

There was blood. A lot of it.

His radar sense wasn’t back, yet, so he couldn’t deduce the whole picture. He had to touch and sniff and hear and taste, and then put everything together piece by piece.

He reached out his hand and gently passed it over Foggy’s face. His forehead, then his eyes and nose. There. The blood was still wet. 

“What are you doing, Matt?”

Matt ignored him. He moved his hands to his ears, looking for more blood and (God, please, no) spinal liquid. He sighed when his fingers didn’t find anything. 

“Matt?” Foggy’s heartbeat sped up in fear, and Matt realized he was scaring him, using his fingers like that and not answering him. He backed off and took a calming breath.

“Sorry, Foggy. Are you… are you hurt somewhere?”

“That was what you were looking for?”

Matt nodded. 

“I can smell… blood” he explained.

Foggy sighed, and then it turned into a painful cough.

“I’ll… I’ll tell you…” he began “If you… promise… you… won’t… blame… yourself”

“Foggy, I promise, but please. Let me check over you”

He felt Foggy shifting his hand from their spot on the left side of his stomach and Matt could physically hear the blood spilling from it. He didn’t think. He just pressed both his hands on the open wound to stop it.

Foggy cried in pain, and Matt’s heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t let go.

“Stay with me, Fog, stay with me”

There was nothing he could do to close that wound, not without at least a wire and a needle… or a flare like Claire had told him once, but obviously he would rather not use a flare on his best friend.

“That… bad?” Foggy asked, his shaking hand touching his. 

“No. Don’t worry”

“Liar” he retorted.

Matt managed a smile while he expanded his hearing beyond the walls, listening for anyone who could help them.

He counted four heartbeats.They were all young and strong. There was no fear in them, so either they were pro, or they were crazy, and Matt couldn’t decide which would be the better options.

“Foggy, I need you to keep your hands pressed on the wound. Can you do this for me?”

“It… hurts”

“I know, buddy. I know. But, please?” he put on the best of his puppy eyes “For me?”

“Okay, pal” Matt placed his friend’s hands, then started to punch the door with all his strength, until it opened and the four men entered the room. 

The first one grabbed Matt from the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. It was big, bigger than him, and taller too. Matt’s feet barely could touch the ground.

“Please… “ he begged “My friend… is hurt. He needs… medical assistance” 

“Then, Mr. Murdock, you’ll better take care of him”

“I just need… alcohol… and a needle… and… strings for stitching”

“Well… that’s a lot of things… they will cost. A lot”

Matt knew they didn’t, he had experienced that kind of shopping as a kid for his father, even after he went blind. He didn’t care. He just wanted to help Foggy. He couldn’t lose him.

“I’ll pay” he replied.

The man didn’t leave him alone, nor gave any sign of agreeing.

“With what?” he finally asked, a grin on his face, and pressing his body against Matt’s, trapping him even more. 

Suddenly, there was a new smell in the room. A smell he knew from all the night he had heard Foggy in front of a porn movie during college.

This guy was aroused. 

Matt felt sick, but there was no other option.

“Myself” he whispered, to low for Fogy to be heard, but loud enough for the man. “You make a price list. And I’ll pay”

The man shoved him to the ground.

“Deal” he said, and they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The payment begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thank you for all the kudos, the subscription and the bookmarks!  
> Here I am with chapter 2!
> 
> I'll leave the warning from this chapter in the notes after the chapter... go and read them right now, or do not, if you don't want spoiler :)

As soon as they closed the door, Matt went back to Foggy, and pressed his hands back on the wound. The smell of Foggy’s sweat was filling the air, hitching his nose.

This couldn’t be good.

“M-Matt…” Foggy’s voice was weaker than before “I… what…”

“They agreed to provide me something to close this wound, Foggy. I’m gonna fix that, I promise”

Matt tried to reassure him, trying to ignore how his skin was getting hotter second by second. 

The door opened in that moment, and Matt turned toward it. He could tell Foggy was looking at the men, too, and swore in his mind.

The tallest man, the one who was interested in him, had a piece of paper into his hand, and Mat could smell the fresh ink on it. Using his fingers, he could probably read what was on it without making someone else reading it out loud for him, but to do so, he should convince them to leave it to him, but then Foggy would find a way to read the “prices”.

Matt thought hard, but there was no way he could get away with this with Foggy, so, when the man tossed him the paper, Matt looked at him.

“I’m blind” he simply stated, and the man laughed.

“Oh, sure. Sorry, Mr. Murdock. So. Here we are” he cleared his throat. “So. Alcohol is a handjob to me. The needle will cost you to handjob my friends here, and the strings are worth for me to start open your beautiful ass with an object we are going to choose”

“Matt! No! No!”

Matt had to fight to keep Foggy still under his hands. It was important he stayed as put as possible, so the bullet wouldn’t move inside of him.

“Foggy. It’s allright. It’s allright. Just… stay calm”

“I… I can’t… Matt! I…”

“I can’t lose you, Fog” Matt stopped him. “And I’ll do whatever it’s necessary to keep you safe”

“Matt…” Foggy’s hand reached for his cheek, and Matt simply smiled before turning toward the men.

“Deal” He said. “But I can’t leave him right now. I have to stitch him up and stop the bleeding”

The man grinned.

“Go on, little slut. Kill your friend all by yourself. A blind stitching up someone else. This would be very very fun. You have ten minutes.”

Thankfully, the men went out, leaving the two lawyers alone, so Matt could work without pretending.

“Matt… You… you don’t have to…”

“This is gonna hurt, Foggy, I’m sorry” Matt ignored him and went immediately into job. He grabbed the bottle then laid it on Foggy’s lips. “Drink” he instructed and, after that, he took a deep sip himself. “I don’t have anything else, so I have to use this. Sorry.”

“For wh… ARGHHH!!!” Foggy’s question turned into a scream when Matt used the same cheap schnapps to clean the hole in his skin without warning. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m really sorry” Matt apologized, his friend gasping beside him, Matt squeezed his hand. “Hold on, Foggy, Hold on…”

Foggy squeezed back hard, so hard it almost hurt Matt and groaned. Matt shushed him, caressing his forehead and whispering promises in his ear.

He waited for him to calm down before going on.

“Oh, Fog. I know this is gonna hurt, but I need you to keep very, very still. The bullet is still inside, but I can’t take it off, not until we reach an hospital. I’m going to stitch you up for now, so you won’t lose anymore blood, okay?”

“N… no. They’re going… to… rape… you”

“I don’t give a shit, Foggy”

“Matt… listen…”

“No, Foggy. You listen to me right now, because I am not going to repeat this ever again, okay?” Matt lowered his voice and put his mouth near Figgy’s ear, so no one else would hear him ”I give my life, every night, for this city, when this city did nothing for me, not ever in my life. Now, I’ll give my life for you. And it’s okay, because you have done so much for me… and keep doing no matter how much I piss you off. So, yes. To me, it’s okay to be raped if that means saving your life. I can’t lose you, Foggy. You are my family, and the only one who keeps me from killing someone and lose myself”

Foggy hugged him so tight he could barely breathe, but Matt didn’t care and hugged him back. “Now, lay down and try to stay still, okay, Foggy?”

Then blond obeyed and Matt took off his jacket, He placed one of its sleeves in Foggy’s mouth and began the stitching, forcing his own hands to not shake as he used the needle.

To his credit, Foggy actually managed to stay still, groaning into the jacket and filling the air with the salted scent of his tears when the pain was to much to bear until he eventually, thankfully, passed out. Matt worked fast, without talking to not lose the concentration, and when he finished, he was exhausted because of the effort. 

The bleeding had stopped and Matt focused on his own breathing. He had to calm down before doing… whatever he had to do to pay. He couldn’t lose his self control and beat the shit out of them, not before he found out who they were and why they had kidnapped them.

One of the man opened the door and grabbed Matt from the collar of his shirt, dragging him in the next room, where the others were waiting for them, He shoved him on the ground, and when he tried to get up, a shoe pressed his back down, again.

“Stay on your knees, slut” the Boss ordered. Matt obeyed. He didn’t know if they would take their payback on Foggy if the misbehaved, but he couldn’t risk it. “Now. Let’s see. For this purchase you have to pay… a handjob to each one of us and… oh, yes. I will start to stretch your ass. I bet it’s as tight as it seems. Or has your partner already done that for us?”

“Leave Foggy alone” he hissed, mostly because he wanted to hide his shame and humiliation. He knew it was just the beginning, and this guy wasn’t the first one to say that. 

“Shush” the man answered, walking toward him until he was a few hinch away from him. He took his hands and placed them on his belt. “Take it out, slut”

Matt patted the belt tentatively until he finally reached for the buckle. He undid it and pulled the zip down. The smell of urine and arousal almost made him vomit, but he swallowed his nausea. Nothing good would come from puking. He pulled the jeans down, then found the waistband of his boxer and pulled them down, too, freeing the man’s penis.

God. That was huge.

“Touch it, slut.” The Boss said putting both his hands on his own dick “Feel how huge is that, and imagine it inside your ass, opening it so wide you could take a hand after it… “

Matt swallowed hard.

“Exactly, slut. Now, use your saliva to make it wet, and start doing your job”

Matt hadn’t done a handjob in his life, before, but, luckily, he had received more than one from his girlfriends, mostly during the catholic high school, so he had an idea of what the man would like. He collected some saliva in his mouth then, very slowly, let it fall down on the top of the cock, and used his hands to spread it all over the thing. He had to repeat the process more than one, using both his hands, before the dick began to harden… and it got bigger and bigger, and Matt couldn’t avoid to swallow again. That thing would split him in two, when the boss put it inside of him. When, and not if, because he knew Foggy would need at least sport drinks and some food to regain strength, as well as painkillers and antibiotics, and Matt was one hundred percent sure one of these things would cost for him to be fucked.

The man moaned and guided his hands where and how he wanted them, and Matt took over from there, waving his hand back and forth and rotating them around it until he eventually came, spewing sperm all over his face. Matt closed his eyes just in time to avoid to get hit.

“God… you are such a cock slut… come on now, it’s my friends turn”

The others didn’t have such a big cock, and not even his resistance, so it took Matt a very short time time jerk them off.

As he was working on the last one, the boss grabbed his hips, pulled down his suit trousers, and moved him with his belly on the seat of what seemed to be a bench, so he could go on with the handjob and at the same time had his ass up for him.

Matt shivered, but suppressed it and bit his lips. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of breaking him, not so soon, at least.

“Ehy, three” the boss called the one Matt was now masturbating “Don’t come over his face… I need it to lube his ass”

Matt started to writhe, trying to free himself from the hold, but the man pressed his whole weight on the back of his neck and Matt gave up with a whine of pain. “You’ll better cope, counselor, or I might use my own pee… or nothing at all. Your call”

Matt went limp and still. Nothing would be extremely painful, and the pee was just… disgusting.

“Good boy” the boss praised him, and the man he was jerking off was now so close he moved on his back and laid the tip of his dick on his hole. Matt closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh.

He thought about Foggy, and held on while the man emptied in there, one finger pushing the cum right inside of him.

Matt bit his lips to not moan and breathed through the pain, trying to relax. This was just the beginning, as he reminded to himself. The fingers were now two, and they seemed so damn big he wanted to scream. The man gave him little time to adjust before he began to move and twist them inside of him, stretching him open.

“Okay, two, that’s enough now. Let’s use something more… big”

Wait… what? What was happening to his senses? He had sworn the fingers belonged to the boss… that meant… his were even bigger. Oh, God. He could never, never take that dick inside of him.

“Is this okay, one?” 

Was that… glass? A bottle?

“Oh, yes. Every party begins with beer!”

No. No. No. No, please no!

Someone big, the boss, was now in front of him, and two big hands pushed on his shoulders and nape, blocking him down.

Two ropes tied his ankles and wrists together, so he couldn’t escape no matter what. The fingers went back, and a bottle was pushed through his lips. 

No, please, no.

“If I were you, I would make that bottle really, really wet”

And Matt’s mouth went as dry as a desert for the fear. He tryed to wet it, but he could just collect a small amount of saliva when the boss decided it was time to change hole, his words.

He remembered he heard couples having anal sex in the campus during university, and remembered all the “relax, baby” and “don’t move.. “ and so on… and the screaming of the virgins. He had never imagined some day he would try to remember every single advice and use them for his own survival.

He had never imagined that he would also use Stick’s training to get relaxed before being fucking raped by his kidnappers.

The cold glass touched his hole, while two hands kept his cheeks open. Matt breathed, ignoring the arousal coming from the prick of the boss, which was now a few inch away from his nose, again. 

He whined in pain when the third man pushed it inside. It was cold and besides the cum and his saliva, it felt extremely dry and it made a lot of friction and he really wanted to scream, but he couldn’t because he didn’t want Foggy to hear him, in the first place. 

But suddenly he pushed all the thicker part of the bottle inside on him and he managed to suppress his cry only after it had escaped from his lips.

“MATT!!” Foggy shouted his name “STOP! STOP IT! NOW! MATT!”

Matt fought the tears, it wasn’t the right time to be moved by Foggy’s concern. 

“Whoa… our slut is crying… I bet he likes it… beg for me to push it more inside, slut. Beg me”

“Go… and… fuck… yourself” Matt panted without thinking.

He pushed the bottle, violently, throwing a punch to the bottom. Matt screamed.

“Do as he say, Murdock, or the next one on this bench will be your friend. Am I understood?”

“No! No, please! Please, sir… please, fuck me with the bottle… “ No, he had no dignity left, not when Foggy was on the line “Push it all inside of me… I… please… I want the whole thing inside of me… please”

The men, all of three, laughed.

“Good boy” and then they pushed all the bottle inside and left him there, panting and hurting.

* * *

 

“It’s been an hour, I think we can leave him alone, now” The boss stated and it was as if Matt had woken up, suddenly. Had he really slept? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. All that matter was the hand pulling the bottle out and the ropes getting unleashed.

He kept the position, though, just in case, but the boss pulled him upright and shoved him back into the cell, where Foggy was waiting.

He’d wanted to stand up and reach for Foggy, or at least, sit down, just to show him he was all right, but his body turned against him… and he found himself curled up on the floor, sobbing desperately.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all... DON'T STITCH SOMEONE UP WITH NEEDLE AND ALCOHOL,, kids. Just bring the person in the hospital and let the meds do his work :)
> 
> WARNINGS: object insertion

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading so far!  
> I'm definitely going to hell for this, but I'm going there with joy :D


End file.
